


Lindsay gets a cat

by GrumpandtheRooster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpandtheRooster/pseuds/GrumpandtheRooster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael returns home to find that Lindsay has a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lindsay gets a cat

**Author's Note:**

> This was a secret santa gift to @achievementhunterlove

“Lindsay!” Michael shouted into his house, dumping his travel bag in the hall. He had just come back from a trip with a few of the Achievement Hunters. It had only been Jack, Ryan, and himself, but they had been gone for almost two weeks, doing some promotional deal with a gaming company. They were only supposed to be up there for a few days, but got held up with technical difficulties. He wasn’t surprised, it was a daily occurrence at Rooster Teeth. He still missed his wife.  He hadn’t told her he was coming back, he wanted to surprise her when he did.

“Lindsay?” he called again, stepping further into the house.  
"Michael?” he heard Lindsay’s voice calling, soon he saw her smiling face appearing in the hallway. He smiled back, still amazed at the feelings she had made him feel, after all those years together, he still loved her like it was their first month together. She ran into his arms and he embraced her tightly. 

“I didn’t know you were back. I would have come and pick you up from the airport.” Lindsay said, and kissed Michael quickly.  
“Forget it. I wanted to surprise you.” Michael said when they separated.  
“I would have cleaned up.” Lindsay said.  
“Since when have I given a shit?” Michael asked teasingly. That’s when he saw it. A small kitten appeared in the hallway, mewing softly.

“Now Michael, before you-“  
“Lindsay! I can’t believe you bought a cat without telling me.” Michael fumed.   
“I got lonely.” Lindsay explained, picking up the kitten.  
“I was only gone for two weeks.” Michael replied.  
“Well it’s too late now. Besides, you know all I’ve wanted for ages was a cat, now we have one.” Lindsay said proudly.

The more Michael stared at the cat, the more he was finding it adorable. Eventually he just sighed, and looked back at Lindsay.  
“Fine we can keep it.” he said. She smiled brightly.  
“It’s a she, and her name is Ruby.” Lindsay said. Michael rolled his eyes. Of course she had called the cat Ruby. Lindsay smiled before kissing Michael again.


End file.
